gunship_battle_and_warship_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
Titan Fortress
The Titan Fortress The Titan Fortress '''(Shortened to '''Titan Fortress) is a Boss Battle and major enemy in Gunship Battle. It marks as the sixth boss, appearing in Episode 6, and later on in Episode 16 as a regular enemy. Characteristics It is a large defence weapon situated with air - to - air missile and an anti-air turret. It is normally accompanied by Titan Bunkers , which have to be destroyed as well in the mission you face it. Behaviour When inactive or not being attacked, the turret withdraws into its protective 'shell' and does not attack . This allows the player to deal some immense damage to the boss while it is inactive(, or should take the opportunity to heal or restock weapons before the turret resurfaces and resumes its attack. It mainly attacks by releasing missiles and using the gun turrets (positioned on its six 'legs') to fire lasers. When efficient damage has been received by the turret , it may retreat back into its protective 'shell'. Attempting to attack it in this state is not recommended, as the 'shell' will minimize all damage taken by the fortress as much as possible. Strategy When engaging the Titan Fortress in combat it is important to note both its phase when attacking. It's 'inactive' and 'active' phases. The player can tell when the fortress is in either state. The fortress in its's inactive state is when the fortress refrains from attacking the player, and appears as a giant closed steel dome (shown on the right). If the player is not considerably far away from the fortress when active, they occasionally will witness the fortress entering a certain animation process (The turret will lower itself into its shell, and the shell will shut and apply a steel case over itself, entering its inactive phase in the process)The player is can attack it (however be warned as the damage you inflict will be considerably lower than when the player attacks when the turret reveals itself) The fortress boasts a high health pool when first fought ( although this might not be the case if returning to the mission) so the player should use a gunship with high attack power and highly damaging weapons e.g. a gunship that is at least tier 5 or 6. in the mission 'David and Goliath' the mission where Titan Fortress is encountered as a boss and fought for the first time.]] When in the mission itself, the player should note the 10 titan bunkers that need to be destroyed as well as the titan fortress to clear the mission. The players attention should be primarily focused on the titan fortress as its health will take a lengthy amount of time to wither down, but the player attention can be diverted to either the titan bunkers or the hordes of enemies that can make this mission a nuisance as the gunfire can be overwhelming. In terms of developing a battle strategy, the should focus on the several turrets lined at the fortress' 'legs' and should annihilate them as they will attack the player will laser fire. The main defense turret itself will fire missiles so make sure to avoid those as well with well timed sidestepping ( for helicopters) and barrel rolls ( for gunships). Mission Analysis Episode 6 - Mission 9 - David and Goliath Mission Statistics Reward: $5,000(easy) $15,000(normal) $25,000 (hard) Time limit?: No Difficulties: Easy, Normal and Hard This misision has the player squaring off against Titan Fortress, along with the Titan Bunkers. Immediately the player is greeted with absolute hellfire after destroying the first bunker. Lots of units to fight against, the most common units being Missile Turrets, a variation of the Laser Turret, and Spider Tanks. They can be a nuisance when trying to attack the objective enemies, so destroy them first before going after the boss, namely, the titan bunkers. Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Large Enemies